Tentro
Tentro is a Toa of Storms (the elements of Air, Water, Lightning, and Sonics) and an Immortal Follower. While on Bara Magna, he is a Glatorian for whatever tribe hires him to fight. History While Tentro was a Matoran, he worked the chute system in Metru Nui, but was shunned for not doing his job right. No one really gave him any respect at all. On Mata Nui, he helped fight off the Rahi at Kini-Nui, but was also shunned (somehow the Matoran remembered that all the way to Mata Nui). When the Bohrok invaded, he received a Krana and was under their spell along with the rest of Le-Koro, but later he was cured. He couldn't do much about the Rahkshi, so he just stayed in his hut in Le-Koro. When he turned into a Toa after the return to Metru Nui, the Matoran still disrespected him for arriving at the wrong time, even though he still saves their lives each day. Later, he went to the Southern Continent and found an Agori. The Agori asked him about joining a group known as the Immortal Followers. He accepted and left into the Nothingness Dimension. After the creation of the Castle of Nothing, he went to the Deity of Nothingness. The deity said he needed new gear if he was to be an Immortal Follower, so he was given a new sword (custom-made by the deity himself), armor, and a shield. Since he would be the Followers' newest Bara Magna team member, his Kanohi was replaced with a powerless helmet with special properties to keep him alive. He was then sent off into the desert planet to discover their mysteries. In the arena, while fighting for the Jungle Tribe, his hand was cut off by a Skrall and his helmet was removed and destroyed. Afterward, he returned to the Immortal Follower's base in the Nothingness Dimension. He then asked him for a new helmet, more gear, and a new hand. The Nothingness Deity said Tentro had asked for too much, and by doing so, he fell out of favor with him. Tentro was then given a helmet which would keep him alive and a shield with numerous things on it to replace his left hand. Out of rage, he then sent a lightning bolt down upon Bara Magna. The bolt was apparently so powerful that out of it, life was formed. It then became solid once it struck the planet's surface. When Spherus Magna was reformed, he rejoined the other followers back at headquarters, knowing that there was nothing left to accomplish. He was also one of the ones that voted for the existence of another base on the planet. Trivia *His body is a Gresh body with tons of random armor added on. *The part that says his hand was cut off comes from the fact that I MOCed him in the first place because the hand of my Gresh set's hand broke. *His current helmet is really half a Tridax Pod on a Glatorian head. *Originally, his hand was going to be cut off in a war, but it was, for some reason, changed to having a Skrall cutting it off. Category:Toa Category:Glatorian Category:Air Category:Water Category:Sonics Category:Lightning Category:Immortal Followers Category:Storm